


No One But Me (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Brothers, I thought of this at like three am, I'm Sorry, I've been listening to Bendy and the Ink Machine while writing this, Logan not so much, Logan prolly doesn't listen tbh, Look I'm tired, Other, Patton gets mad, Patton hates it, Roman and Virgil are twins, Roman gets in a fight, They fight a lot, They're littles, he's protecting his brothers honor, that was random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: A tight knit family.Patton, the oldest.Next, Logan.Then Roman and Virgil, the twins.The twins fight constantly... but they love each other.





	No One But Me (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> The way I'm seeing this is that Patton's about 25, Logan's about 20, and Roman and Virgil are like ten. Don't judge me.

They were a tight knit familial unit, despite just being the four of them.  
The oldest was Patton, the dad figure despite the fact he wasn’t a dad.  
Next was Logan, the smart one, the one that countered Patton so unbelievably you almost wouldn’t believe they were the same species, much less that they got along so well.  
Then there were the twins. Roman and Virgil.  
They were ten years old, much younger than Logan, who was halfway through a college degree. They were joined at the hip, and you couldn’t get them away from one another.   
But the constant bickering was enough to drive anyone mad.   
They fought over trivial things, big things, nothing at all… you just couldn’t get them to stop.   
It exasperated Patton, Logan was constantly breaking up arguments, and a car trip to the store seemed like it went for hours.   
School was a nightmare to teachers and other students.   
They’d tried separating them, but Roman was often the only one who’d be able to calm Virgil down during an episode, and Roman was constantly angry and fought with other students. So they either had to put up with the bickering, or…  
The bickering seemed like the lesser of two evils.   
They weren’t allowed to sit with each other during class, just far enough away that they couldn’t fight.   
But recess was fair ground.  
And that’s where our story starts… 

Virgil and Roman sat under their tree, Virgil with a book in his hand, Roman drawing something in a notebook.   
Roman would go to speak to Virgil every now and then, but Virgil would shut him up with a sharp ‘shh’ or a wave of his hand.   
It annoyed Roman to no end, and today happened to be one of those days where Virgil had decided everything he did was to annoy Roman. He was succeeding, and he was happy with that.   
The children often kept away from them, because if they witnessed the beginning of the fight, chances are they’d be dragged in by an angry Roman. But once it was well and truly under way and they only had eyes for each other… oh boy. The shouting was loud enough to echo through the playground, where a bunch of kids got up excitedly and ran towards them.   
The standoff was usually amazing. They would face each other, toe to toe, staring each other down. Then one of them would signify the end of the fight with a snotty comment, and the fight would be over.   
Today it was Roman.   
“God, Virgil, you’re such a freak.” He snapped, sitting down and picking his pencil back up.   
Virgil just smirked and went back to his book.  
The crowd started to disperse, and the bell went.   
Roman and Virgil stood up, and as they moved to class, Virgil bumped into someone, dropping his book.  
He blushed and bent to pick his book up. “S-S-Sorry…”  
The kid looked down at him in contempt. “Freak.” He murmured.   
When Roman saw the look on his brother’s face, he got angry. How dare this heathen insult his brother!   
Anyone watching couldn’t have told you what happened next. No one saw it.  
All they knew was suddenly Roman was on top of the kid, and there was a lot of flailing and screaming, and a stunned Virgil was standing at their feet.   
Then the teachers came and separated them.  
Roman’s nose was bleeding, and his left eye was screwed shut. His lip had split, and one of his teeth had been knocked loose.   
That was nothing compared to the other kid. The older boy was in actual tears, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises nobody could believe Roman had inflicted upon him.   
Tiny little Roman Sanders, who could barely carry his backpack when it was full.   
As they were being yelled at, Virgil noticed Roman didn’t look remorseful or scared at all.   
In fact, he looked damn proud.   
It was only when Logan and Patton were mentioned did his smug look falter.   
He was heaved up by his collar, and they were taken to the principal’s office.

Nothing was scarier than Patton when he got mad.   
Virgil and Roman were seated in the backseat, cowering next to each other, waiting for the inevitable blow up. You could practically see the steam coming out of Patton’s ears.   
“Care to tell us why you did it?” Logan asked, looking at them through the rear view mirror.  
“Focus on the road, Lo.” Patton said, throwing a quick glare Logan’s way.   
Roman just crossed his arms and slumped further down his seat.   
“No one calls my brother a freak but me.” He murmured.   
They couldn’t help it; Logan and Patton looked at each other, smiling.   
“There are better ways to handle it, kiddo.” Patton turned in his seat.  
But his words had fallen on deaf ears.   
The twins had fallen asleep, leaning against each other, as to keep each other propped up.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of damn fun writing this. I was so hyped to write this, especially after running the idea by Brooke and getting the motivation needed. So thanks buddy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
